


I'm getting married today.

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Wedding Day, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's wedding day.





	I'm getting married today.

The wedding planning had been stressful. Steve had wanted the wedding small and simple, Tony had wanted the wedding extravagant but after 4 months of not being able to agree on the wedding they had come up with a plan that they both agreed on.

So now exactly 8 months after Tony proposed to Steve the two of them were getting married.

"you nurvouse?" Pepper asked as she helped strighten Tony's tie.

"a bit." Tony admitted quietly.

"it's going to be amazing. I know it." Pepper reassured him smilling.

"yeah it will be but I'm kind of nervous still." Tony walked over to look in the mirror. "I'm more happy and excited though."

"good." Pepper walked over to Tony. "in about half an hour you'll be a married Man."

"yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve you and Peter are the best things that has ever happened to me." Tony said as he stood at the alter. "I couldn't imagine what my life would be like now if you hadn't decided to give me a chance. You have givin me a son and you make me the happiest I've ever been. I can't thank you more enough for everything you've done for me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our son." Tony smiled as happy tears slipped down Steve's check. 

"Tony when I woke up I didn't think I would be happy again let alone fall in love then I met you. Self proclaimed Billionaire, playboy, philantropist. And at first I didn't think I could even be your friend but then you showed me this side of you that was willing to die to save the world and I realised that maybe you were a good guy. Then over the next year I saw that even more of the amazing person you were so when you asked me out I didn't even have to think twice. When I found out I was pregnant I panicked. You did two. But after a bit you said sorry and you stuck by my side the whole pregnancy and the last two years helping me raise an amazing son. I was terrified when I woke up and you helped me find a place in a completely different time and I could not be more thankful for that. The rest of my life is going to be amazing with you and Peter by my side." Steve said smiling and crying at the same time. 

Two year old Peter walked up to the alter with Pepper the rings in his hands handing then over to his dad's smilling even though he didn't really get what was going on. 

Steve and Tony slid the rings on each others fingers before they were prenonced husbands and Tony pulled Steve in for a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"were married." Tony said to Steve as they had their first dance. 

"yeah." Steve said smilling. "regret it yet?" he asked only slightly joking. 

"never." Tony told Steve no hesitation in the slightest. "me, you and Peter forever." 

"always." Steve agreed as Peter got lose from his aunt Nats hold and ran over to his dad's. 

Steve and Tony just smiled pulling apart as Steve bent down to pick Peter up. "want to dance with use buddy?" 

"yeah." Peter said excitedly. 

Steve, Tony and Peter dances together as the rest of their family joined them on the dance floor. 

"you look so happy." Nat said as she sat down next to Steve a little while later. 

"I am." Steve said smilling at one of his closest friends. "really happy." 

"I'm glad." Nat plased a hand on Steves shoulder. 

"thanks. For everything. All the help on the wedding."

"of course." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"today was amazing." Steve said as he and Tony layed in bed naked that night. 

"it was pretty good yeah." Tony leaned down and kissed Steve smilling. 

"are you going to tell me where were going on our honeymoon yet?" Steve asked pulling away. 

"not yet. It's a surprise." Tony reminded his husband. "I still can't believe we're married." 

"yeah well we are so you better believe it." Steve leaned back down kissing Tony again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rome." Steve said shocked when their plan touched down. 

"yeah. I remember you saying you would love to go their so I thought it was the perfect place." Tony told his husband nervously. 

"yeah. It's the perfect place." Steve pulled Tony in for a hug. "I couldn't think of a better place for use to spend out honeymoon." 

Steve and Tony made there way of the plan and down to a waiting car. 

"I can't belive you did all this." Steve said shocked as the car drove them to their hotel room.

"of course I did. What else would I do for my amazing husband."

"I love hearing you say husband." Steve smiled kissing Tony.

"I love saying it."

Tony and Steve spent most of their honeymoon in their hotel room only leaving a few times to go sight seeing. They had a wonderful time but when they got back home they were both extremely happy to see Peter again having missed him more then anything during their two weeks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments.


End file.
